A family of fluorinated N,N-dialkylaminostilbene analogs (FIDAS agents) that inhibit the expression of Wnt target genes, such as c-myc, and repress colon cancer cell growth in vitro and in vivo was recently described. See, e.g., J Med Chem 2011: 54:1288-1297; ACS Chem Biol 2013: 8(4):796-803; U.S. Pat. No. 8,664,276.
In addition, certain diarylacetylenes are known for certain medicinal uses. See, e.g., WO2012149049; WO2012149048; WO2010092043; WO2009038759; WO2008073350; and WO2001029011. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,716,355 to Tsai discloses hydroxylated tolans and related compounds in the treatment of cancer and Hadfield et al disclose preparation and evaluation of diarylalkynes as antitumor agents. Hadfield et al, Synthetic Communications 1998: 28(8):1421-1431. However, there is an ongoing need for additional compounds that can be used to treat cancer and other ailments.